


Lance's Jacket

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Jacket Kink, Klance smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), caught masturbating, klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance is searching for his jacket when he hears his name being called. His first thought was that the Castle was haunted again, but he soon finds out he was wrong, and he's excited to find who exactly was calling his name.





	Lance's Jacket

Lance wandered through the corridors of the Castle, his arms pulled close to his chest, shivering. ‘I swear I left my jacket in the lounge, where did it go?’ He thought. ‘I already checked the lounge, the kitchen, and the training deck.’ 

“Lance…” 

Lance froze, spinning around, trying to locate where the voice had come from. ‘Oh no, the Castle is haunted again.’ Was Lance’s first thought. He looked down the hallway to see light leaking out of Keith’s room. ‘Fuck it, I’ll go hide out with Keith until I feel like the Castle isn’t trying to kill me,’ Lance thought, beginning to run to Keith’s door. Without even knocking he scanned into Keith’s room, his jaw dropping almost immediately. Keith’s head spun to meet Lance’s shocked face. 

“Lance?! I… I can explain!” Keith said, laying in his bed naked… almost. Lance’s jacket was the only thing he wore. Lance blinked a few times to register what he was seeing before grinning. 

“Please do,” he smirked. 

“Please do… what?” Keith said, pulling his blankets up over his body. He swallowed, feeling his dick throbbing from the excitement of being caught by Lance. 

“Explain.” Lance said, his voice low and commanding. He began to take a few slow steps towards Keith.

“I—I just.. uh…” Keith started, his voice quickly trailing off. 

“Just, uh, what?” Lance snickered, his hips swaying with every step he took, “I heard someone call my name when I was coming down the hallway, was it you Keith?” He raised an eyebrow at him. Keith refused to make eye contact with Lance but slowly nodded. “Hmm, so you took my jacket without asking, then you used my name to help you get off?” Lance stopped at Keith’s bedside only to quickly tear the blankets off of Keith. “Sounds like you need to be punished,” Lance said, his eyes narrowing as they traveled over Keith’s body. 

“L-Lance I’m sorry, I just, I wasn’t thinking and—” Keith was cut off as Lance quickly and forcefully pressed his mouth against his own. He felt Lance climb onto him, his body warm against his. Keith shuddered as he felt Lance’s hands ghosting over his chest. Lance pulled away from the kiss with a grin. 

“Tell me Keith, what was it you were thinking about before I so rudely interrupted you,” Lance cooed, his fingertips lightly brushing over Keith’s nipples.

“Fuck.. fuck off Lance you know what I was thinking about,” Keith whined, squirming under Lance’s touch. 

“Keeeiithhh, I meant specifically,” Lance whispered before pressing his mouth to Keith’s neck, sucking on it lightly. 

“Shit, L-Lance you’re going to leave a mark! Someone will notice that!” Keith growled, but made no move to stop Lance. Lance pulled away from Keith’s neck making a ‘pop’ sound as he did. He examined the hickey he left on Keith’s neck. 

“Good, I can’t wait to hear you explain this to the others,” Lance smirked as he looked at his jacket clinging to Keith’s naked body. 

“Sh-shut up! What is it you want with me anyways huh?” Keith groaned, running a hand through Lance’s hair. 

“Keith there are so many thing I want with you,” Lance purred, “I want to kiss you, I want to see your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, but mostly,” Lance’s voice suddenly dropped, “I want to hear the sounds you make when my dick is buried in your ass.” Keith’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched. 

“Shit.” Was all Keith was able to choke out. Lance let out a low chuckle. 

“You want that, don’t you?” Lance cooed, his hand wrapping around Keith’s erection, stroking him slowly. Keith nodded quietly, biting his lip. “No, no Keith, say it out loud, tell me what you want.” 

“Lance.. fuck, I want you to use me, please, punish me,” Keith said softly, his face flushing in embarrassment. He had never felt so vulnerable. 

“Mmm.. I think I can do that,” Lance moaned, suddenly getting up off the bed the motioning for Keith to follow, “Come on, come get my cock nice and wet for your ass,” he murmured. Keith didn’t need to be asked twice. He got off the bed, going to take off Lance’s jacket. “No.” Lance said, his voice low and commanding, “keep it on.” Keith swallowed and pulled the jacket back on. Lance smirked as Keith approached him and then dropped to his knees. Keith unbuttoned and unzipped Lance’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Keith let out a small gasp when he saw Lance’s size. 

“Holy fuck,” Keith whispered. 

“Hm? Bigger than you expected?” Lance said, grinning above him. Keith shot him a glare. 

“Bigger than three of my fingers I can tell you that,” he retorted. Lance smiled as he leaned forwards, rubbing the head of his cock against Keith’s cheek. 

“Think you can take it all in your mouth pretty boy?” Lance teased, his precum sticking onto Keith’s cheek. Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance cut him off, shoving the tip of his dick into Keith’s mouth. 

“Hnnghh!” Keith made a small sound and glared up at Lance, but moved his head forwards regardless, taking more of Lance into his mouth.

“Fuck Keith, you look so good like this, your lips around my cock,” Lance hummed, looking at Keith, “shit, so much better than I could’ve ever imagined.” Keith pulled back and licked his lips. 

“You’ve imagined this?” He asked, a small grin tugging at his lips. He leaned forwards on his heels and took Lance back into his mouth, bobbing his head quicker. 

“Fuck, Keith, you don’t even know,” Lance groaned, grabbing at Keith’s hair, tugging at it gently. Lance’s hips jerked suddenly, causing Keith to deepthroat him. Keith made a small sound, but didn’t pull away, letting Lance rest his cock all the way in his mouth and throat. “Shit! Keith!” Lance’s body shuddered and he pulled out of Keith’s mouth. “God Keith, shit, get back on the bed, on all fours, your ass facing me.” He said. Keith nodded and got up, crawling onto the bed. Lance walked behind him leaning down and spitting on his fingers, pressing them against Keith’s opening.

“Lance.. fuck…” Keith moaned, pressing his hips back towards Lance’s fingers. 

“Such pretty noises,” Lance murmured, scissoring his fingers inside of Keith. 

“Sh-shut up,” Keith said, biting his lip, “and hurry up would you? I-I was fingering myself earlier.. I’m already—” Keith cut himself off, moaning as Lance pressed a third finger inside of him. 

“Already what?” Lance smirked, “I can tell you that you’re not loose enough for my cock, but maybe you want it that way huh? Want my dick to stretch out your hole?” He whispered. The tone in Lance’s voice sent shivers down Keith’s spine. 

“Fuck, Lance… don’t say stuff like that…” Keith whined, rolling his hips back against Lance’s fingers again. 

“Like what Keith? Like how I’m going to fuck you hard and deep like the slut you are? Taking my jacket without asking and using it to get yourself off? Tell me Keith, have you done this before?” Lance said, his voice dropping dangerously low. Keith let out a whimper as Lance’s fingers grazed his prostate. 

“I—I…” Keith started, dropping his head in embarrassment, “I have..” 

“You have… what?” Lance grinned, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Keith say it anyways. 

“I’ve gotten off while using your jacket before.” Keith said, he could feel his face burning red. 

“Mmm.. guess I really need to punish you then don’t I?” Lance chuckled, using his other hand to slap a red mark on to Keith’s ass. Keith yelped in surprise when Lance’s hand made contact with his skin. 

“H-hey!” He whined, shooting Lance a glare over his shoulder. Lance faked a pout. 

“What? You didn’t like that?” He asked, repeating the motion while Keith was still looking at him. He watched as Keith bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. “Heh, your face says otherwise,” he purred. 

“Shut up, god, just.. just please I’m ready, just fuck me,” Keith said, grinding his hips back against Lance’s fingers. 

“You think you’re ready,” Lance said, pulling his fingers out, lining himself up with Keith’s entrance, “baby you’re not ready, I’m about to fuck you like no one else ever has,” Lance whispered, pushing the head of his cock into Keith. 

“Someone’s, shit, someone’s cocky,” Keith muttered, gripping at the sheets on his bed. 

“Aww, Keith, are you trying to make a dick joke?” Lance chuckled, “but yes, I am, I’m going to fuck you so hard your legs will shake.” Keith moaned at that. Lance grinned, ‘so Keith does like dirty talk,’ he thought. 

“Just-just get to the fucking part already, you won’t break me,” Keith groaned, arching his back a little and pressing his hips back against Lance’s dick. 

“Heh, you say that now,” Lance said, pushing himself deeper into Keith, “fuck.. so tight even after stretching you,” he moaned. His hands gripped at Keith’s hips hard enough to leave a mark as he pushed himself all the way into Keith. 

“Fuck!” Keith cried, throwing his head back, pulling at the sheets he had gripped in his hands, “Lance! Fuck! Y-you’re so.. so big!” He whined, pressing his face down against the bed, lifting his hips up more for Lance. 

“Heh.. heh, shit Keith you’re so.. fuck you’re so tight, feels so good,” Lance moaned, beginning to thrust slowly into Keith. 

“L-Lance… harder, please, Lance,” Keith groaned, “Lance please… I need more.” 

“Gladly,” Lance grinned before thrusting in harder, “but only because you asked so nicely Keith,” He cooed, beginning to pound into Keith. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Lance!” Keith panted, tugging at the sheets, biting into a pillow. Lance began to thrust into him mercilessly. 

“God.. no, no Keith don’t muffle your sounds,” Lance tsked before pulling out of Keith completely and flipping Keith into his back. Keith’s eyes went wide as Lance pushed himself back inside of him. 

“L-Lance?! Wh-what are you doing?!” Keith cried, lifting his hips up as Lance thrust into him. “Fuck! Lance.. shit,” he groaned as Lance began to pick up the pace again. 

“God Keith you look so beautiful like this, your ass wrapped around my cock and my jacket wrapped around your body… god I could get used to seeing this,” Lance said, thrusting into him faster. 

“Lance! Fuck! Don’t.. don’t say things like that!” Keith groaned, sweat causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. 

“I wonder though.. what you look like when you’re completely wrecked,” Lance smirked, pounding into Keith deeper and harder than before. Keith threw his head back and moaned, his eyes rolling back. “That’s it baby, let me ruin you,” Lance moaned, “let me make you mine.” He said, emphasizing the word mine. Keith gripped the sheets harder. 

“Shit.. fuck! Lance! Y-yours! I-I’m yours! Fuck me! God Lance! Fuck me harder!” Keith whined, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“God Keith, fuck, your ass feels so perfect around my cock, like you were made to take me,” Lance whispered, his possessive side beginning to surface. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never want any other cock but mine,” he said, beginning to move as fast as he could. 

“Nghh! In-inside Lance! Please! Come inside!” Keith whimpered, “I’m so-so close!” Lance grinned and leaned down and kissed Keith sloppily. The two moaned against the others mouth, Keith wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. Lance’s hips stuttered as he came, pressing deep against Keith’s prostate. “Lance!” Keith yelled, coming hard, untouched, against Lance’s stomach. Lance pulled out slowly, panting to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, rolling to lay next to Keith, “that… that was good,” he said, smiling at Keith. 

“Just good?” Keith smirked, rolling onto his side to face Lance. 

“Heh, yeah okay, so maybe it was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Lance said, “could of been cause it was with you.” He said a little quieter, his smile dropping and his body tensing, as if prepared for rejection. 

“Me?” Keith asked, tilting his head before it hit him, “oh.” He said, then took Lance’s hands into his own, “Hey, I Uh, feel the same way.” 

“You… you do?!” Lance’s eyes lit up as he squeezed Keith’s hands, “so then… can we, uh, be a thing then?” Lance asked, scooting closer to Keith. 

“Like… dating?” Keith asked, blushing. Lance nodded. “Uh, yeah, I’d like that.” Keith said, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Oh good, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to ask you out for so long,” Lance laughed, “I guess this is as good of a way than any.” Keith smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips, snuggling against him. “Can I.. sleep here tonight?” Lance asked against Keith’s lips.

“I guess,” Keith teased, “but only because you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always super exciting! I've been kind of stuck on what to write smut wise so if anyone has any ideas for some Klance smut comment!


End file.
